Father's Day
by justsimplymeagain
Summary: X-23 on a day that was meant to celebrate Father's.


**A/N:** I know it isn't Father's day or anything like that. But I completely forgot I wrote this little fic for a challenge around the time of Father's day. Figured I should post it, see what people thought about it.

Laura Kinney wasn't meant to exist, not as a real person. She was cloned known simply as X-23. A born to be weapon who dreamed to be a girl. Nothing more then a girl, she dreamt of being a girl before she understood that she dreamt it. She dreamt to be free and away from the tests, needles and torture that goes along with conditioning and training. Then she was saved by a mother she was never allowed to give affection to. A mother she loved against all odds.

She never got to celebrate Mothers Day; she'll never know what it's like to say those three words to her Mother. She won't ever be able to say, I love you or Happy Mothers Day.

And now, after everything said and done in her life from her escape to now.

It was Fathers day.

And in essence she didn't have a father, Weapon X or more known as Wolverine was who she was cloned from. He by most means should be a brother by her DNA, a mother and his DNA integrated enough to seem like they had different mothers in laymen terms. But despite how detached she still felt with her emotions and her understanding of them. She didn't consider him to be a brother in any way. He just didn't have that, feel to her.

So then what was he to her?

She couldn't answer that question alone, so she went to one of the few people she could think of going to. Professor Charles Xavier. She wasn't always fond of him, considered him to be a hypocrite in some ways. But Wolverine trusted him despite all odds. So she considered it. She explained how she felt, cold hard facts.

And even after she explained to him everything, he simply looked at her and regarded her for a good five minutes. Hands folded on the desk between them. She felt cornered and studied at the same time and she hated how deep his eyes seemed to go as he regarded her. She knew he wasn't reading her mind, you'd feel that too if he tried.

A soft chuckle caused her to frown.

"From everything you've just said, it sounds to me that you're describing how you would feel for a parent. You feel something for him that you felt for your Mother, correct?" Professor Xavier told her. She narrowed her eyes slightly in thought for a moment. It was true, what he said.

"Correct." Laura answered with a calm nod of confirmation as she sat, arms loosely on her lap but her whole body by habit was ready to spring into action. She was built to be a weapon after all. Built to kill, and she was good at it. When girls were playing with dolls when they were children, she was killing mob bosses and senators. She was good at it.

"Then it sounds like you're describing a Father. Did Father's day bring this on?" Professor Xavier calmly stated. That in itself caused her to frown and look at him. Her mind calculating and integrating what he said to what she felt in order to see if it fit.

It did, but she didn't say that. Not to mention the sight of fathers and daughters, fathers and sons. Just fathers and their offspring. It made her feel out of place and questioning. It made her feel like she wanted to seek someone out.

"Yes." Laura answered, she was an honest person. Not really programmed to lie unless her missions required her to. But she personally found it distasteful; it never left a good feeling with her. And she hated to be lied to also.

"Talk to him about it though, or get him a card if you wish. Logan is many things, not many of them kind but he will never disregard you or reject you in such a manner. He cares about you deeply Laura. Just as you care about him, I can sense your protectiveness when it comes to him. You two share a close bond. He won't make you feel foolish or weird in any way." Professor Xavier told her.

She considered it, seriously.

And later she did something about it, after sitting at a dock for hours at end watching boats go by and birds fly.

She ended up buying a simple card that wasn't very colorful or flashy in any way. Wrote a simple few words in it, signed it to Logan from her. And went off to find Wolverine. She wasn't used to feeling like this, nervous. Why should she? Professor Xavier was right; Wolverine wasn't the type to reject her for this sort of thing. But then he never had good luck with children, his only son hates him. Would that be enough to make him reject her simple affections?

She didn't have long to think about it, she found him in simple attire he was usually wearing. It looked like he was moody as per usual and ready to take off to nowhere or to meet up with his current on and off again lover who was also an enemy. She did not approve, but Wolverine was an adult and since Sabretooth's shocking survival he's been less homicidal so far.

"Wolverine." She greeted, approaching him calmly the card held tightly in her grip and tucked away in a simple white envelope with the name 'Wolverine' neatly inscribed on it.

A grunt that was a clear acknowledgment to her greeting. Like everyone says, rough around the edges.

"Here." Laura said, holding the envelope out to him. She was only two feet away from him at this point and her sense of smell picked up everywhere he's been in the last few days and who he's been around.

"Wha' is it?" Wolverine asked, eyeing the card for a moment. She watched as he simply looked at it as though the concept was foreign to him. She did not consider the fact that he was never in a situation where he was presented with a card before. Perhaps she should have taken another root?

"A card." Laura answered without a beat, after all that was a simple question. She just left out the fact that it was a Fathers day card. That wasn't the same as telling a lie. She was just withholding some of the facts, simple as that.

Laura was glad when he gave up the interrogation and accepted it from her and opened it. She could tell he was shocked by what he saw. She waited apprehensively. She wasn't used to this sort of situation and it showed in how she constantly shifted from one foot to another. Though that didn't surprise her as much as she found herself held both tightly and awkwardly in what would be considered to be an one armed hug. No one else was around, she was thankful for that.

"Thanks kid…" She heard Wolverine say, and she knew he meant it. He wasn't always the type to go and hug someone first, but this wasn't exactly your everyday situation. That much she knew. After all it was Fathers Day.


End file.
